The Letter
by Applescruffs
Summary: This is basically just a love letter from Goku to Chi Chi. After many years of marriage, he decides to do something nice just for her. Chapter 2 is up! Chi Chi's reply. COMPLETE!
1. Goku's Letter

**Disclaimer**: If you think I own DBZ, I've got a bridge I'd like to sell ya.

**A/N**: This is a rather short one-shot I've been thinking about for quite some time. Finally got around to writing it. Pretty simple, it's a love letter from Goku to Chi Chi. Hope it's not too corny. Please read and review!

**The Letter**

Dear Chi Chi,

Hi! It's me, Goku! Are you surprised? I've never written you a letter before. Krillin said he writes letters to 18 all the time, and they haven't even been married as long as we have! So I'm sorry that it took me so long.

I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to write in a love letter. I asked Krillin, but he said I have to do it on my own. So this probably won't be a very good letter, but I'm going to keep writing it, because you deserve to get one! Maybe poetry would be a good idea, but I don't know any. And I don't think I could write my own even if I tried. But I just had a really great idea! I'll make a list, like they do on TV! You know, like a Top Ten list! OK, here it is:

The Top Ten Reasons Why I Love You 

10) You're a really good cook

9) You're beautiful

8) No matter how mad I make you, you always forgive me

7) You always smell really nice

6) Holding you feels really good

5) You think about me when I'm not around

4) You're always there for me

3) I want to protect you forever

2) You're the mother of my children

You're my soulmate

There are other reasons, but those are the really big ones. I don't know why I never told you before. I guess I just figured that you already knew. But it's good to say it anyway, right?

While I'm at it, I might as well tell you a secret. Well, I don't think you know already. It's not like I kept it a secret on purpose or anything. This might sound a little weird, but… sometimes, when you're asleep, I stay up for a while and watch you. I don't really know why, but you just look so beautiful. It's nice to see you when you're not worried or angry. I can watch you for hours. It makes me feel so safe! But if it bothers you, I won't do it anymore.

I can't think of anything else to say, so I guess this is the end. I hope you liked it! 

Love,

Goku


	2. Chi Chi's Reply

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ. If I did… well, let's just say there would be a few changes. Heh heh heh… spends two hours thinking about the possibilities

**A/N**: I hadn't really considered doing a second chapter, but a review by super saiyan 4 chichi inspired me to try it. So here is Chi Chi's reply to Goku's letter! It's a little on the fluffy side, but please review.

My Dearest Goku,

Thank you so much for your lovely letter. I don't mind that it wasn't poetry, because I thought it was really wonderful! But that wasn't the first letter you ever wrote me. Don't you remember? Right after Gohan was born? You probably don't remember- I guess I shouldn't be surprised since you can't remember our anniversary, or my birthday, or not to leave wet towels on the bed. And it's always my side of the bed, too. Honestly, I don't know how many times I've reminded you not to do that.

Oh! I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to pick on you. I just got a little distracted. But I'm not mad at you. Now, back to that letter. Gohan was just a few weeks old, and I was still so tired and sore and grouchy. So you wrote me a love letter to cheer me up! Remember? You said you loved me, and thanked me for having Gohan since you knew how hard and painful it was. And then you said I almost broke your hand, I was squeezing it so hard! I'm sure you remember that part. I still have that letter, if you want to read it again.

Since you were sweet enough to make a list, I'll make one for you, too! It really was a great idea, Goku.

The Top Ten Reasons Why I Love You 

10) You appreciate my cooking

9) You're very sweet

8) You write me love letters (two!)

7) You never lose your temper when I get mad at you

6) You always have a smile for me

5)You're a wonderful father

4) In spite of things I might have said before, I never doubted for a second that we were meant to be together

3) I never feel safer than I do when you're holding me

2) No matter where you go or how long you're away, you always come back to me

I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you from the moment we met

And, just to be fair, I'll tell you a secret, too! You remember those letters you gave me? Of course you do (now). I've read them every day since I got them. So I know the first one by heart, and I'll have the second one memorized soon! You have no idea how much they mean to me. Thank you.

Just please remember one thing, no matter what: I'll always love you, Goku. Always.

Your devoted wife,

Chi Chi


End file.
